The present specification relates to the determination of hotword suitability.
Hotwords, sometimes referred to as “attention words” or “wake-up words,” provide a hands-free approach for a user to begin an interaction with a speech-enabled computing device. When the computing device detects that the user has spoken a hotword, the device enters a ready state for receiving further user commands. Device manufacturers and software creators generally provide predetermined hotwords to be employed by users for interacting with their devices or software applications.